


Pre-ELF Blues

by Rakshi



Category: Lord of the Rings RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-03
Updated: 2011-12-03
Packaged: 2017-10-26 20:05:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/287332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rakshi/pseuds/Rakshi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They're both appearing at ELF but on different days. Trying to hook up is proving to be a problem.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pre-ELF Blues

"What about Sunday morning?"

"No, dammit. I have to leave Saturday night. We’re shooting on Sunday. Can you fly in a bit early?"

Sean hears an audible sigh. "No. I can't. They need me almost until I have to fly out."

Silence seeps through the phone line.

"God damn it!"

"Elijah..."

"This fucking sucks! We'll be in the same damn place almost at the same damn time, and can't fucking hook up"

"Lij, I'm sorry. I tried to get out of the Sunday shoot so I could spend Saturday night with you, but I couldn't make it happen. Too many other people already scheduled to be there. They couldn't change it just for me."

“Right,” he sighed again. “No one’s fault, Sean. Just how it is. But, fuck!”

Sean squirmed, a frustration that was almost painful twisting his stomach. He hated hearing Elijah’s unhappiness while feeling helpless to do anything about it.

“We haven’t seen each other in months,” Elijah said quietly.

Sean bit his lip and gripped the phone tighter. “That’s my fault, Lij,” he said. “I’ve just felt I needed to stay closer to home when I wasn’t working,” he paused, but there was no response. “You know. Because of Isabella.”

“I’m not complaining. I’m not finding fault. You’re a great husband and father.”

“But not such a great friend lately, huh?” He sighed himself. “And I know you’re not finding fault.”

“It’s ok, Sean,” Elijah said.

“Lij? I’m sorry.”

“Sean, I know your first priority is your family. That’s how it should be. Please don’t think I’m asking you to change that.”

There was another silence. Sean quickly did a mental run through of his schedule for the next week or so. Elijah was being reasonable. Elijah was soft-spoken. Elijah wasn’t even swearing. Sean was terrified.

“What are you doing next weekend?”

“Dunno. Nothing I suspect. But you’re still shooting aren’t you?”

“Fuck it. They can shoot around me. If you’re going to be free, let’s spend it together.”

“Sean, you don’t have to do this. I know you tried to be at ELF with me.”

“Elijah, I DO have to do this. YOU’RE my family TOO! I forget that at times. But not even having a new baby justifies hurting my best friend…” his voice dropped. “… and my lover. And besides,” he added quickly. “I miss you so much. It’s been too long since I held you. So even if that’s all you’ll let me do… please say you’ll spend next weekend with me.”

“Astin, you’re a dick, but I love you.”

“Woody, my boy, you’re also a dick, and I love you too. So… it’s a date?”

“Only if you fucking promise to do more than hold me.”

Sean could hear the smile in Elijah’s voice and he felt a load as huge as Mt. Doom lift from his heart. The painful frustration melted into a warm glow of anticipation. “Jesus, baby. You have my word. You get the full ‘Astin’ treatment. Head to toes.”

“Well, NOW you’re just teasing!”

“Hold the thought,” Sean murmured. “Your place? Saturday morning? We can go somewhere else if you like, but wanna meet there?”

“I’ll be there. You have your key?”

“Excuse me, but I am not the one among us who loses keys! Can we bear that in mind?”

“Have fun at ELF, my Seanwise.”

“You too, my beloved Frodo. And check under your pillow when you get to your hotel. I’m going to leave a little something there for you.”

“What?”

“Surprise. See you in a week.”

“See you then, Seanie.”

“Elijah? Elijah?”

“Yeah?”

“I love you. Please know that. I love you with all my heart. There is no one I love more.”

“I love you too. Bye, babes.”

“Bye…”


End file.
